I'll walk
by mydemonsangel
Summary: Song fic to I'll walk. Emm, Bella, Edw, Ali, Carl centric....


Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters here. The song is I'll Walk by Bucky Covington, and is truly one of the best songs in the world.

Summary: Yes this is a song fic, there are three main parts to the song, three couples in the story, The couples are of course EdXbells JaspXAlice RoseXEmm its slight AU. So if you don't like don't read.

_We were 18, it was prom night. We had our first big fight. She said "Pull this car over". I did and then I told her, "I don't know what you are crying for". I grabbed her hand, as she reached for the door. _

"Emmett pull this car over, now!" they had fought before, but never quite like this. The argument was over Bella, and her transformation.

"Rose, I've no clue why your crying," he reached for her hand as she went for the door.

_She said, I'll walk. Let go of my hand. Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand. So just be quiet. And later we will talk. Just leave, don't worry. I'll walk. _

She hung her head down, as a vampire of course no tears went down her face, but he heard them in her voice. "I'll walk. Let go of my hand, right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand. So for once just be quiet, and later we will talk, just leave. Don't worry. I'll walk."

He let her go and watched the love of his life walk away. Cursing he spun the car around and headed towards the forest to blow off some steam._It was a dark night, a black dress. Driver never saw her, around the bend. _

Bella was walking home after her own truck had broke down, Edward had left right after there date, he'd needed to go hunting desperately as he hadn't done so in ages. She was rounding the corner to her house when she saw the headlights.

Emmett saw the girl too late, even with his reflexes the curve was just too sharp, he hit her, then ran into the ditch. Jumping out of his car he stared in horror at what he had just done, he whipped out his phone calling the hospital, then…his brother.

_I never will forget the call, or driving to the hospital, when they told me her legs still wouldn't move. I cried, when I walked into her room. _

"Edward, I'm so sorry, her legs still wont move. We don't know why now. There is no back or neck injury, its up to her." my dad talked to me as he led me to her room.

She was on the bed, pale as me, eyes closed, as I came in she opened them and looked at me. Lifting her hand up. I fought the emotion as it threatened to overwhelm me, but as I went to her, I broke out in dry sobs._She said, I'll walk. Please come and hold my hand. Right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand. Lets just be quiet, and later we can talk. Please stay, don't worry. I'll walk. _

"I'll walk, Edward please come and hold my hand, right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand, so lets be quiet, and later we will talk, please stay don't worry I'll walk."

_I held her hand through everything. The weeks and months of therapy. And I held her hand and asked her, to be my bride._

Edward watched her go through all the therapy holding her hand, and when she needed to cry her. The first day she took her first unassisted step he knelt by her bedside and asked her to be his forever.

_She's dreamed from a little girl, to have her daddy bring her down the isle. So from her wheelchair, she looks up to him and smiles. _

It was mere hours after the newborn attack that the wedding began, Alice's injuries included two broken legs, but she was determined. She looked up at Carlisle and said.

"I'll walk, Please hold my hand. I know that this will hurt, I know you understand. Please Daddy don't cry." Carlisle's face was full of grief, two daughters hurt, two he couldn't help. "This is already hard, Lets go don't worry I'll walk."

_And says, I'll walk. Please hold my hand. I know that this will hurt, I know you understand. Please daddy don't cry. This is already hard. Let's go, don't worry. I'll walk. _

_Fifteen Taylor swift_

_You take a deep breath as you walk through the door it's the morning of your very first day._


End file.
